Theactor
Summary The Theactor '''is an original character created by EliminatorVenom Appearance and Personality Benjamin is a afro-american, average-built man. He has brown eyes and curly, short black hair. His usual attire when not in combat consists of comfortable clothes, like loose pants, shirts and sandals. When assuming the Theactor identity, he uses a long black jacket, black pants, white shirt and white boots, as well as black gloves and a white cap. He uses a half-black and half-white greek theater mask that morphs expressions at Benjamin's will. Benjamin, while not assuming his alter-ego, is a friendly, good-humoured and humble renowed actor, being charismatic and friendly. However, when he assumes the Theactor persona, he becomes a mysterious, poetic and sharp-witted man, with a rather witty sense of humour. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 10-A | 9-B Name: 'Benjamin Bönn Kersh. A.K.A: Theactor. '''Origin: '-- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''25. '''Classification: Human actor. Powers and Abilities: '''Charisma, athlete-level strength, durability, speed, endurance and agility, acrobat, incredibly skilled at theatrics and acting, Emotional Control (Only to himself), voice and character mimickry, skilled swordsman, marksman and martial artist, knowledge on pressure points, good intellect. | '''All of the previously mentioned on a larger scale, Perfect Mimicky, Minor Aura Control (Only to himself), Low Luck Manipulation, Low Shapeshifting, Fear Inducing, Low Hallucination Causing. Attack Potency: Athlete Human Level (Stronger than the average policeman and slightly inferior to a SWAT man) | Wall+ Level (Broke through a glass that could contain grenade explosions; Destroyed a brick wall with a single punch). Speed: Athlete Human w/ Peak Human reflexes (Able to keep up with marathonists; Dodged blows from skilled boxers) | Subsonic w/ Supersonic reactions (Covered the distance of many meters within seconds; Reflected bullets with his staff) Lifting Strength: Class H | Class 1 Striking Strength: Class H | Class KJ Durability: Athlete Human Level '''(Can withstand tonfa blows) | '''Wall+ Level (Tanked a explosion capable of demolishing a reinforced wall) Stamina: Peak Human to Low Superhuman (Can run and fight for extended periods of time before collapsing). Range: Extended melee range normally, much higher with certain weapons. Standard Equipment: Ornate Cane: ''The Theactor's usual weapon is a black cane with one golden sphere on it's top. That cane is as durable and strong as reinforced steel. ''Throwing Knives: Theactor's ranged weapon of choice are throwing knives that don't reflect light. Those knives are leaf-shaped, and the hilt has a decorative end on the shape of a wolf head, eagle head or theater mask. Theactor's Suit: Theactor's Suit is a modern, extremly durable and flexible suit that is crafted from fibers and kevlar plating, being able of easily enduring .50 BMG rounds, flamethrowers and grenade explosions. Intelligence: '''Smart; Very skilled at theatrics, acting, and he has extensive knowledge on many topics such as history, martial arts, craftsmanship, survival and mythology. He is a master at Judo, Tai Chi, Kickboxing and Taekwondo. '''Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Feats: -TBA- Notable Attacks/Techniques: Acting: Theactor's main and most notable ability is the power of acting and mimicking one's voice and character perfectly, even if he only got a stark description of one's characteristics. His mimicky ability is beyond mystical, shown when he was able to fool even Olympian Gods and Tribute with his disguises, voice and personality mimickry. Even those who feel the aura -TBA- Others Key: '''Base | '''With the Theactor's Suit Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9